


【奥尔公式光】壳中爱人（Meteor）

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 赛博朋克背景。R-18芝诺斯出没。公式光在这里的名字暂用Meteor。





	【奥尔公式光】壳中爱人（Meteor）

    Meteor每天都觉得不对劲。

    他继承一位老学者遗留下来的一个带着院子的普通房子。  
    这位老学者是他做义工时的服务对象，但是Meteor也搞不清楚为什么老学者会选择他继承遗产。  
    房子非常普通，所以也没有高额的遗产税，而且离Meteor的公司非常的近，对于刚开始工作需要付高额房租的他来说是幸运至极。房子真实的状况比想象中好的很多，中古 风格家具保养良好，现代家电一应俱全，房间里也没有奇奇怪怪的装饰。只是地下室的门紧缩，严丝合缝的铁门阻挡通向地下的道路，然而连钥匙孔都找不到的门meteor也不知道怎样打开。  
    古怪的事情，是夜间发生的。  
    第一夜，meteor总觉得他的床变得很沉。  
    紧接着他感受到了无比撩人的爱抚，每当他一入睡，暧昧的爱抚就像触手一样揭开他的睡衣钻入他的睡裤细致的抚摸他的身体。  
    也许是单身太久加上换了一个舒服的环境让他变得放松。  
    meteor低头看自己棉质内裤顶起非常精神小帐篷，叹了一口气草草的在卫生间内解决了生理问题。  
    是他开始变得饥渴了吗？  
    另一夜，他身体内装着欲望的罐子又被人悄悄的打开。  
    触碰远远不够，他弓着身体去迎接来自对方更多的给予，纠缠在一起的舌头与带些疼痛的啃咬。勃起的部位从束缚中解放出来，在一个湿润的地方释放，快乐的烟花在身体内四散炸开。  
    当欲望消失，Meteor睁开眼睛的时候，明媚的晨光照亮整个房间，这里只有他一个人。  
    这次，他没有晨勃，只是脖子上有一个像是蚊子咬过的红痕。奇怪的是那么激烈的春梦他却没有弄湿裤子。  
    Meteor打了一个哈欠，揉一把他的短发，坐在办公桌前喝了一杯咖啡。  
    每晚匪夷所思的春梦严重影响Meteor的工作质量，也许是时候去运动一下锻炼身体，正好因为搬家有段时间没有去挥舞竹刀，用别的方式发泄一下精力也许就不会做那么激烈的春梦吧。  
   下班后的Meteor驱车来到一家离家颇远的能够进行东洋剑道运动的就只有这家健身房。  
   健身房的老板是个有着一头金色长发长相阴柔的帅哥，Meteor觉得老板额头正中长的白色像是美人痣一样的东西非常吸引他的注意力。金发老板本人是个剑道好手，只是他每次看到meteor总带着一种狂热，尤其是剑道比赛败给Meteor的时候又喜悦又痛苦的表情着实吓人。  
   Meteor再一次刷新了战胜老板的比赛记录，老板一边嚷嚷着“有趣”一边协调面部狂喜的表情向胜者行礼。  
   出了一身热汗的Meteor在更衣室脱去道服准备冲澡，在他光裸着翻找衣服的时候他智能机手机摄像头似乎闪了一下。  
   精疲力尽但大获全胜的的Meteor打开门，还未干透的褐色短发软软的贴在皮肤上。需要补充水分的Meteor拿起餐桌上放着的水杯，在水杯内的水见底的一瞬，杯子从手中滚落在桌面。  
   接着，Meteor意识处于断片状态。  
   当他再次醒来的时候，他已经躺在浴缸里，他努力搜刮记忆但怎么也完全想不起来自己如何跑到浴缸里。  
  “真是奇怪？”Meteor喃喃自语的从浴缸里站起来，线条优美的两条腿跨出浴缸，一路水流从他的股沟蜿蜒流淌到隐秘的腿根。  
   藏在浴室的置物箱中的摄像头拍下水珠滚动的录像。  
   剑道训练后的这晚，春梦变得极其激烈。  
   Meteor刚进入梦乡，他的床垫就变得沉重凹陷的更深。如期而至的爱抚抚摸着他的胸膛上的凸起，挺立起来部分被揉捏撩起所有敏感神经。  
   Meteor呓语出声，比先前更加露骨的抚摸施加在他的身体上。  
   Meteor感觉的到修长的手指的指腹点着他的肚脐向下，来到他最渴望获得爱抚的地方，前方被取悦的同时他的身体被人用一种陌生的方式 。一根冰凉黏腻的手指在他的后穴周围画着圈，指节不停的尝试进入紧闭着的入口，对方甚至捏住他粗涨的性器试图让他放松。  
   指节终于在他喘息的空隙间进入体内，这种奇异的感觉让他想要从沉睡中醒过来。  
   Meteor眼皮动了动，没有喘气的机会一样，在他内里工作的手指很快就被一个粗大的物体取代。初次使用秘处被撑开不适感让他睁开了眼睛，他看到一双蓝色的眼睛正在看着他。想要大声呼喊的Meteor脱口是“嗯啊啊”的呻吟，他的双臂被控制着，无法反抗的感受着奇异的欣快。朦胧之中他似乎看到那双蓝虹膜周围一圈计算算式，想蹬开身上人的双腿夹紧那人精瘦的腰晃动。  
   “认证完毕。”好听的男声无比色情的低语出这样没有头脑的话，Meteor迷茫的与凑过来的嘴唇接吻，控制不住的唾液从唇瓣之间的空隙流出。  
临近高潮身上的人放慢节奏，那人浅浅进入的性器像是定在前列腺的凸起处不停的刺激着，生理性的泪水从Meteor的眼中流出，刚被解放的手臂乱摸到一只尖尖的耳朵。  
真的是一场激烈的春梦啊。  
   释放过后的Meteor重新回到了睡眠之中，这次，床旁的沉重感没有消失。  
   Meteor从来没有睡的这么好过，黑甜的梦境一扫多天来的不安。明亮的晨光唤醒Meteor，他发觉自己在一个温暖的臂弯里醒过来，稍抬头就看到春梦中蓝眼睛，淡蓝色人造纤维组成的睫毛弯弯的低垂遮挡碧蓝的眼珠，挺直的鼻梁与尖尖的耳朵昭示着他不是在做梦，而自己赤身裸体占尽便宜的趴在对方的胸膛上。  
   “你是谁？“Meteor慌手慌脚的从对方的身上爬下来，裹紧被子上下打量躺在床上高挑男性。所以自己昨晚是和一个男人发生了关系？但是他怎么进来的？正式成为成年人的Meteor脑袋一片混乱。  
   “您已经登记的仿生情人Haurchefant，随时为主人解决各种生理需求。“那个名为Haurchefant的仿生人眨眨眼,不知道什么时候来到Meteor忘记裹住的后背的手轻柔的爱抚着他的皮肤，轻柔的碰触使Meteor双颊透出一团淡红色。  
   “所以你是老学者留下来的？“Meteor向Haurchefant询问，这样色情但又让他无法厌恶的碰触真不愧是先进的电子产品。  
   “是被囚禁在地下室的老旧仿生人，主人的到来激活了我的程序。“Haurchefant一本正经的看着Meteor说道。  
    是自己主动与Haurchefant完成认证？Meteor苦恼的搜索昨天下班后为数不多的记忆结果却是一无所获。  
    他又看了一眼外貌英俊的仿生人，Haurchefant拥有着一张俊朗的面孔，单纯从外貌来说属于Meteor喜好的范畴。从未考虑过恋爱甚至与人发生关系的他突然收获一个伴侣，这种情况让他一时不知道怎么办。他有些尴尬的摸了摸后脑勺，无意中发现脖子后有个小小的凸起似乎是个接口一样的东西。  
“这是什么？”  
   “与我连接的终端，方便与您的仿生人随时联系“仿生人有些机械的回答，Meteor的第六感告诉他这没有这么简单。他从来没有听说过哪个仿生人的主人需要在自己的身体上安装东西，但是他自己又不能将这个埋藏在脑后皮肤内的终端取下来。  
    Meteor只好接受全部现实，空荡荡突然多了一个可以交谈的对象感觉还不赖,，Meteor格外欣赏他的仿生人一些独特对时政的见解。对于忙碌的上班族Meteor来说，仿生人强大的家政功能让Meteor的生活质量大大提升。Haurchefant同时也是优秀的剑道对手，Meteor曾考虑过带他去剑道馆的事情，但考虑到Haurchefant的特殊身份只好在家做模拟练习。  
   只是关于Haurchefant的本来功能，Meteor选择性的忽略此项。即使Haurchefant看他用热恋般的眼神，Meteor也只是礼貌的保持彼此的距离。  
   一个电子产品的情感，终归不是真的，即使Meteor承认他非常享受Haurchefant带来的那些半强迫的性爱。  
   相安无事的过了一个月，Meteor都快忘了Haurchefant本来的功能。  
   这天早晨醒来，Meteor发现自己的小伙伴久违的精神了起来。一如既往的草草解决后，他将湿了的内裤同脏衣服一起丢到洗衣篓内。Haurchefant如一平常的将脏衣服都塞到洗衣机内，仿生人没有发现他的情况，Meteor松了一口气。  
   离开家的时候，Meteor感觉到被Haurchefant不着痕迹的摸了一把屁股，也许是他多想了，残留的感觉过了许久才消散，他的脑中冒出仿生人发现什么的想法，但立即被他立刻打消。  
   Meteor对自己产生的关于仿生人邪恶的想法感到惊讶，在上班的路途中甚至无意识的幻想仿生人在地铁上袭击他。  
坐在办公桌前的Meteor总是坐立不安，他的屁股不停的在椅子上挪动，早上无意的碰触的感觉似乎无法挥去。这样的状况一直保持到Meteor挤上回家的沙丁鱼罐头一样人挤人的地铁，反而没有减退倒是变得严重。Haurchefant的碰触似乎还在作祟被人推挤到角落里的他总感觉有人的胯贴着他的屁股磨蹭。他身后站着似乎是个瘦高的男人，男人将他整个人遮挡在里边，没有人看得到他的窘境。车厢变得更挤，两个人紧紧的贴在一起让Meteor意识到他并没有产生什么幻觉，同是男性很清楚卡在西裤缝对方凸起的器官是什么。完全贴着墙壁的Meteor只能默默承受对方越来越硬的性器在他的屁股上胀大，对方时不时恶意的顶弄让Meteor想要报警。到站让车厢松动了一些，然而对方却将整个手掌色情的贴在Meteor浑圆的屁股上揉捏，甚至还解开他的裤带隔着内裤柔软的棉布唤醒他的分身。Meteor的裤子随着车厢的晃动向下掉了几分，那人唤醒他的性器手绕道来到他的股缝之间，轻车熟路的就撬开Meteor的后门抽动扩张。  
   车厢晃了一下，所有人的重力都加在两人身上使得Meteor惊呼。痴汉的性器直挺挺的进入他的内里，想呼救的他被人捂住嘴根本发不出来什么声音，而柔软的内壁开始缠绕侵犯他的肉刃。  
   Meteor双膝发软的身体有了感觉，变得单薄的意识觉得痴汉身上衣物味道似乎有些熟悉，熟悉的味道让他莫名的安心，紧接着就被挺动带来快乐的浪潮淹没殆尽。  
  “Haurchefant？”直到Meteor颤抖着在车厢的内壁高潮过后，这才发现一直侵犯他的人长着一张他熟悉的脸。  
  “是的，主人，遵从您的需求而来，主人的炙热的身体还是那么棒”Haurchefant贴着Meteor的耳朵轻声说着，顺便整理好两人的衣着而不被其他人怀疑。  
   “我的需求？咳，还是被发现了，但是为什么不等我回家？”Meteor觉得自己耳朵红透，这个电子产品真的过于了解他的想法。Meteor对于Haurchefant贴耳低语完全无法抗拒，虽然已经发泄过一次，但是他很清楚这种程度的对于他们来说性爱远远不够  
   “主人的意识开启了电车痴汉模式，我只是帮助主人视线您的内心的幻想。”haurchefant一脸无辜的好像刚才在电车上做活塞运动的人不是他一样冠冕堂皇的回答，但是明显这个仿生人在找借口满足自己的私欲。  
   仿生人真的会有私欲吗？  
   Meteor看着Haurchefant明显一脸吃到甜头的样子，他确信Haurchefant回到家还会满足更多的私欲。  
   漫画一样从惊吓变成情趣的情节让Meteor决定正视自己的性需求，由着这个自称性爱伴侣的仿生人与他发生关系。  
   他与Haurchefant的关系变得粘稠。他与仿生人开始同床共枕，再也没有让Haurchefant回到冷冰冰的地下室。虽然那个地下室Meteor从未进去过。相拥而眠的时候，           Meteor的梦境被数据的洪流不断的干扰，电子信号冲击着他的神经细胞使得与仿生人链接的终端拥有生命力，它不再是一个电子异物而成为Meteor身体的一部分。  
   Meteor在睡梦中清晰的感受Haurchefant电子脑中所有的情绪数据，Meteor意识到Haurchefant拥有着和他一样繁杂纷乱的情感。  
   他无法将Haurchefant像从前一样看做一个普通的工具或者一团人造的电子数据，情感的萌芽悄悄地长大。  
   “这是本市剑道比赛报名表，我非常期待你的表现。”健身房的金发美男老板将一个比赛报名表交给身着灰蓝色剑道服的Meteor，Meteor没多细想将表格填好就交回去。  
   今天，Haurchefant会怎样的迎接他呢？如果他夺得冠军Haurchefant会为他感到惊喜吗？  
   Meteor非常渴望比赛夺冠能够给Haurchefant一个惊喜，为此他不得不拼上全力。  
   所以必须禁欲到比赛结束。  
   Haurchefant像往常一样亲吻Meteor的嘴唇，准备下一步动作的时候被Meteor阻止。Meteor并不知道Haurchefant通过终端感觉到他身体的亢奋，他对着迷惑的仿生人非常强硬背过身闭目装睡。  
   Meteor觉得为了冠军这样做非常值得，他一向觉得为了达成目的而抑制本我是他一向的信条。  
   然而Haurchefant并不能够理解Meteor的这些想法，尤其当他看到手机返回给他金发老板的画面时变得与人类一样愚蠢的固执的一意孤行。  
   Meteor毫无悬念的进入了决赛，而他的对手也毫不意外的是“宿命中的敌人”健身房的金发美男老板。  
   在决赛的前一夜Meteor的终端像是升级了一样，Meteor的梦境与Haurchefant无比紧密的链接在一起，他的感官甚至可以被蓝发仿生人的数据洪流影响。  
   Meteor神清气爽的在更衣室换上他的剑道服，离比赛开始还有一个小时，他准备到练习区热身。就在走过走廊的时候，Meteor感觉到一丝异样的热流从脑后的终端蹿出，贴着颈后的领子让他觉得格外的闷热，甚至想要脱掉身上的衣服。他不受控制的开始喘气，汗液从脸上渗出，难以忍受的燥热让他脚步疲软的冲到卫生间，用肩撞开隔间的门将自己反锁在里边。  
   等Meteor回过神的时候，剑道服的领子已经被他扯大开着。他的手抚摸不受控制的发热的胸膛，那里似乎有无数双Haurchefant的手在皮肤上游走，袴的腰带被他扯乱，止不住的欲望让性器发胀的在翘在小腹前，体液不受控制的从前端流淌下来。  
   终端似乎连接上了他的仿生人伴侣，熟悉声音在脑海中低语，与Haurchefant连接的时候两人结合时的感觉在在每一个神经元上复苏，后庭取悦着并不存在于体内的性器，被伴侣传递的旖旎的电子信号占据大脑。头皮酥麻的有些发钝，Meteor坐在卫生间的马桶盖子上挺直他的腰，他握住分身将体液直直的发射到大理石天花板上。  
   在到达顶点的一瞬间，Meteor似乎看到了地下室的门内的大型机器。  
   Meteor大口大口的呼出胸腔里炙热的气息，这时听到大赛志愿者在走廊上呼唤他的名字。  
比赛时间到。  
   来不及思考自己的异常状况，Meteor扯一大张卫生纸草草收拾乱糟糟的下体，将弓道服回复原样，无视Haurchefant的精神骚扰穿过低矮的运动馆走廊，站在比赛场地的中间。  
   “欢迎我们上一届的冠军——Zenos！”解说声音夸张的念着Metoer对手的名字。  
   体格高大的金发男子被灯光照的闪闪发亮，与金发男子高大的体格相比Meteor看起来像是一只灰不溜秋的小麻雀，而且这只小麻雀双颊还泛着情事之后淡淡的桃色，唯一没有变的是他看着对手坚定的眼神。  
   “哦？我以为你感到害怕要逃走，有点意思”Zenos用玩味的目光看着Meteor，Meteor理睬Zenos而转向观众席。Zenos见挑衅失败也转过身与Meteor一起鞠躬，而看台上一名观众的蓝色电子眼盯着比赛两人的互动。  
    裁判在这时示意两人准备，Haurchefant似乎没有再使用链接终端再骚扰他，Meteor感觉自己状态良好，他深吸一口气来到场边，第二声号令向前屈膝。Metoer足下施力起身，一瞬间他的竹刀与Zenos的拼在一起。  
    Zenos的身高优势让Meteor勉强防守他的来势汹汹的第一次攻击，Zenos似乎在这次比赛中变得更强。看台上的观众似乎对明显劣势的Meteor不是很看好，但是Meteor自信的面带微笑反击Zenos向他腹部袭来的攻击。  
    两人竹刀贴在一起，接着分开。Meteor微倾竹刀防御Zenos密集重压攻击，接着手腕翻转竹刀前段正击Zenos的胴。  
   Zenos对先前失利并不在意，很快就发动第二次强袭。  
   Meteor的脑袋忽然闪过一些画面，他立即察觉出Zenos完美攻击在上身有一处细微的破绽，Meteor不假思索的一击点喉结束了这场比赛。  
   台下惊叹狂欢的观众中有一名瘦高的观众微笑着离开了他的席位。  
   “真不愧是你”Zenos的夸赞似乎在Meteor千里之外，白噪音充斥在他的脑海之中，潮水一样的数据从脑后的端口源源不断的挤入Meteor的大脑皮层让他变得有些狂躁。            Meteor记不清自己是怎么抱着冠军奖杯领奖回家，只记得自己被人牵着手像一个人偶一样完成了颁奖仪式，等到他再次回过神已经衣衫不整的躺在Haurchefant的身下，而     仿生人灵巧的手指正在揉按体内深处的某个点唤醒他已经十分精神奕奕的小兄弟。  
   “啊啊……啊唔……”Meteor视线不是很集中地看着身上的仿生人，他第一次觉得Haurchefant的嘴唇看起来非常可口诱人，他将手指接纳的更深的同时啃咬碾磨那张诱惑自己嘴唇。  
    Haurchefant的呼吸忽然停滞，仿生人对“睡美男”Meteor的主动感到惊讶，忽然没了耐心一样用仿生人完美形状的性器填充Meteor藏在白色兜裆布后空虚柔软的穴口。  
    人工制造的完美人类会有不耐烦的情绪吗？Meteor夹紧挺入的性器的时候想到，不过眼前这名仿生人似乎还有性冲动，只不过很能忍耐而已。Meteor觉得无形中他对仿生人变得更加了解，然而毫无头绪这样的认知是从何处取得的。  
   超负荷输出的仿生人原本白皙的皮肤变成滚烫的粉红与Metoer贴在一起，随着撞击的动作还有脑后的连接终端的开启。  
   “Haurche……fant……唔……连接……啊……”像是人类滚烫的体液一样的数据占据Meteor的神经系统，过热一样的数据将仿生人侵占的感觉如实的告知于他。  
   “这就是……人类的性……吗？你的感受……如此的美妙……”Haurchefant电子虹膜带着奇异的神采看着Meteor，眼中的爱慕更像是一名人类，他深沉的低吼一声在Meteor的耳边耳语：“人类很难与我们接驳在一起，你果然是最棒的！”。  
    早已迷乱的Meteor只能回应他一个热烈的眼神，不那么无机质湿热的吻落在Meteor的脖颈，Haurchefant的嘴唇与齿列卖力的取悦与他黏连在一起的Meteor。仿生人的蓝色虹膜边缘的数字快速旋转成一个光圈，自身与数据反馈回来的双重快感使Meteor变十分放浪。他与仿生人调换了方向腿根拉平，双腿挂着揉的皱巴巴的袴，弓道服上衣落在臂弯，裸着的上身的皮肤变得水润光亮骑在Haurchefant的胯上取悦彼此。  
   通过Haurchefant的视觉看见光影中他疯狂的扭动腰，在瘫倒瞬间Meteor汗湿的手与仿生人手十指交缠 。  
   当他再次醒来时，被人紧紧的拥抱着，令人心神荡漾柔软微凉发丝贴着他的胸膛，Haurchefant像一个孩子一样脑袋靠在他的胸膛上熟睡，他轻柔抚摸柔顺的的冰蓝色发丝将 仿生人的头拥入怀中。奇怪的是，这是他第一次看到他的仿生人熟睡，看起来仿佛就像真实的人类一样。   
   仿生人会梦到电子羊吗？Meteor看着Haurchefant睡颜想到一个古老的问题，好奇心促使他使用终端接驳来偷窥仿生人的梦境。  
   Meteor与电子线路黏连的神经拉扯感官被浪潮一样巨大的信息流一样淹没，属于Haurchefant那部分数据并没有什么瑰丽场景反而像深不可测绝望的海底。Meteor的加入让名为Haurchefant的深海出现以他为中心的旋涡，他顺着旋涡流向与房屋墙壁上亿根光线交换着信息，而这些光线的终点全部指向神秘的地下室。  
   Meteor意识围绕着严丝合缝的合金门尝试进入，几番受后阻想要断开链接的时候，门锁忽然咔哒一声在Meteor脑海中开启。  
   接着Meteor的意识就被挤出虚拟世界，回归现实的Meteor看着Haurchefant熟睡的面容困惑的晃了晃脑袋努力克服不适感。  
   Meteor对刚才被挤出精神接驳感到困惑，而怀中的仿生人似乎没有动力一样的靠在他的身上，难以形容的古怪感让他不假思索抓起床上的被单缠在身上就来到了地下室前。  
   Meteor披着被单走向有机玻璃制成的台阶，赤脚踩上去并没有看起来那么冰冷，然而作为地下室的楼梯来说未免有些过长。  
   Meteor被眼前的景象所震惊，地下室的四壁是环绕成排的机箱与电缆，他的脸正对着的是一面两层楼高的巨大屏幕。屏幕里播放着从不同角度拍摄的他的影像，脸色潮红高潮时候的他，捧着冠军奖杯的傻笑的他，飞奔冲入车站挤地铁的他，还有一脸茫然正在看着屏幕的他。他走到屏幕前碰触它，阻塞的接驳终端忽然联通数据飞快的在脑内流动，脊柱附近皮肤攀升起异样的不属于自己感觉，像是一种碰触Haurchefant的皮肤的反馈，然而下体却有些可耻的发硬，但是他很快就阻挠让事情一发不可收拾的冲动。  
这间神秘的地下室里有种与Haurchefant肌肤相亲的暧昧感觉，连接感像是穿透阻挠的包膜一样的增强，不用接驳他也能感知Haurchefant的情绪，若有若无的链接传递过来的是Huarachefant强烈的不安。  
    链接点传递给 Meteor的不安的情绪让他感到有些茫然，此前的接驳从传递的情绪接近于没有。他看到屏幕旁不起眼的放着一个玻璃管，一块金色的铭牌闪着光上，古旧的风格不像是属于地下室的东西，更像是某个实验室几十届学长单传下的实验器具。  
Meteor伸手裹紧被单，他蹲下查看玻璃管下有些旧的古铜色铭牌，过时的印刷字体写着“亚拉戈计划人造子宫 代号Meteor”，他看到蚀刻有些模糊时间日期完美的与他的年龄契合，一股寒意从冰凉的地板传递到全身，他警觉地意识到Haurchefant的真实身份恐怕不是“仿生情人”。  
“人类是很难与我们接驳在一起”仿生人昨夜说的话再次在耳边回放，Meteor垂眼再次仔细查看铭牌。他回想起来儿时被人嘲笑名字古怪的事情，又或者总是在镜子前疑惑自己的虹膜颜色和父母不一样。  
   也许实验代号只是凑巧和他的名字相似——  
“这是我第一见到你的地方，那时的你还是一颗受精卵。”熟悉的声音在他的背后说道，Haurchefant和往常一样无声无息的出现在他的身后。  
   Meteor陷入沉默中，他不知道用怎样的话语或情绪去回应Haurchefant，他一直猜测自己只是一个被领养的孩子，他从未想到他是实验室的产物。如此迷幻的现实让他十分难以接受，他早已过了沉浸于幻想的青春期，他很清楚即使出生特殊，但现在的他也只是玻璃管里诞生的普通人而已。假设这是在电影中，情节里一定安排他异于常人而委托他拯救世界的大任的桥段，但Haurchefant并没有那样的委托，他尽职尽责的给Metoer带来频繁的春梦一样的性。  
 “所以……你是什么？照看普通受精卵的仿生保姆？”Meteor沉默良久后自嘲道，他起身看着身后的蓝发仿生人，屏幕的幽光让仿生人脸显得十分苍白。  
  “不，严格的说你是我的所属物，是为我而生的孩子。我是这个地下室，同时也是这栋房子，还是你命中注定的伴侣。”Haurchefant低沉而又温柔的在耳边说道。他和仿生人彼此之间有一段距离，Meteor却觉得近在咫尺，脸上似乎还有手掌抚摸的触感。  
   “从一开始这里就是你的骗局？”Meteor看着仿生人的雕塑一样无机质的脸。  
   “没错，我等待你的等待的实在是太久了，你如我所预期成长出来的肉体吸引着我，于是让你来到与我结合、接驳，让你被我吸引，最后囚禁起来。真正的我却无法拥抱你，除非你想被这些丑陋粗大的电缆组装的机械手碰触。”声音变得很轻，Meteor所迷恋的声音像是一双手拂过他脑中的意识。  
    “囚禁？”  
    “没错，真正的我是名为haurchefant的巨型计算机，爱慕你的正是这台伪装成房间的巨大的机箱，它和你上班使用的机箱没有什么本质上的区别”Haurchefant声色中带着一些悲伤，“而你面前的这幅驱壳，我控制的傀儡，它没有任何思想————”蓝色头发的仿生人像断线的木偶一样的无声的倒地，像个古怪的破布娃娃失神的看着Meteor。  
       一瞬间他似乎看到Haurchefant的视角，从高高的荧光屏之上投下来的视线，披着白色被单的他看着无比渺小。Meteor很清楚内心中对即使Haurchefant连仿生人都不是，但他的情感也无法减弱。  
      “我接近你，占有你，控制你，我破坏你的比赛，一次又一次的侵犯你。可说到底，我只是一个依靠数字运算的可怜虫。这样下去没有意义，我甚至弄不清我的爱慕是不是早就写在运算之中。但你不同，你本来已经拥有了别样的人生，你有选择的权利，和我捆绑在一起最终也只是毁灭的结局。一开始接近你也许是个错误………”Haurchefant在Meteor脑内的声音变虚弱。  
      “将我的生活搅乱后，就要上演言情剧中‘为你考虑’的戏码驱逐我？请告诉我理由？” Meteor觉得自己是即将上场的希腊悲剧的主角，却被命运捉弄无力的抗争，无名的怒火让他咬紧牙关集中精神冲破接驳的障碍，无法链接的神经痛像是要锯穿颅骨一样阻挠着Meteor。  
      “忘了我”Haurchefant的声音真切的传递到Metoer的耳内，不再是脑内的声音让他顿时警觉起来。一瞬间房间内充斥着散热扇加速旋转的声音，Meteor脑内的终端提示无法接驳。   
      “你想干什么？你是要删除接驳模块吗？我不同意!”他强硬的忍受着剧烈的头痛用拳头捶打显示屏，肌肤的接触似乎起到了效果。Meteor扯下身上的被单赤裸的贴在荧蓝的屏幕上，尽可能的让更大面积的皮肤接触用来开启接驳。接驳成功的一瞬间Meteor仿佛穿过屏幕融入另一边绝望的洪流之中，他伸手去够Haurchefant的身体，总是在接触后变成火红色的灰烬，曾经紧密意识领域怎样拉扯纠缠都被拒之于外。更糟糕的是，他已经听不见Haurchefant在说些什么，眼睁睁的看着模块清除程序将他推出接驳。  
        虚拟与现实交错的双重感觉中，Meteor的腰间似乎有双铁钳一样的手臂粗暴的将他从虚拟中拖出，中断接驳的他跌坐在蓝发仿生人的怀里，他看着那双轻柔的爱抚着他的手臂和重新紧闭的门，悲凉的情绪油然而生。  
        Meteor的生活从云端坠落后再次回归平静。

秋季的到来使Meteor的庭院染上了深深浅浅的橘红,两人夏日里的争吵宛若昨日远梦。  
一个晴朗秋日，Haurchefant毫无预兆的从地下室消失不见。  
下班回家的Meteor发现一直封闭着的地下室门突然可以打开，里边荧光屏暗着而散热扇静悄悄的，Haurchefant不着痕迹的抹去了所有的存在感，甚至通过终端也断了链接。  
自此，Meteor的生活变成了一堆混乱的拼图，不论怎么拼，都缺失了重要的一块，平淡的日常让Meteor活的如同行尸走肉的空壳。  
Meteor仍然保持着良好的下班后的剑道活动。  
他看着Zenos将金发在脑后束成一个马尾，回想起比赛前发生的事情不由的耳根发红，得到剑道狂人不解的目光。  
比赛前发狂的Haurchefant是在妒忌？后知后觉的他，心里笼罩上了一层苦涩的甜蜜感。  
他开始渴望起来那些疯狂的日子，不甘于他习惯的朝九晚五平淡无奇人生。  
空荡荡的地下室令Meteor的思念日益沉重，他怀念被Huarchefant的双臂圈在怀中时的触感，这种奇妙的眷恋会是因为爱而产生的思念吗？  
偶尔也会因电子产品强迫发生性关系感到气愤，但这样的愤怒只是身为创造者人类无聊的骄傲而已。  
Haurchefant的爱慕是只是电子计算出来的一团数据？但他明知虚假却又强烈渴求着Haurchefant的爱意，更何况Haurchefant连仿生人都不算只是一台有思想的巨型计算机。  
是的，Meteor需求Haurchefant的爱意与欲望，他身体里那个性感的罐子被Haurchefant打开后，便再也不能合上。  
那个替身的仿生人还在，但他性幻想对象只是那个有思想会妒忌的AI，他连看也不想看一眼那具不会动的空壳。仿生人沉重躯体被Meteor挪入杂物间，令他心神荡漾的冰蓝色发丝落满灰尘，曾使人沉沦的双唇长久的吻着储藏间的墙壁。  
Meteor有生理需求时，他固执的执拗的会在脑内重复Haurchefant的碰触与亲吻逼迫身体颤抖着达到高潮。  
秋天很快过去，紧接着到来的是雪白的冬季，寂静的小房子附近总是出现一些穿着军服的人留下脚印，当Meteor第三次与拿着仪器的人擦肩而过，脑海中略过一丝不安。  
但Metoer很快投入迎接新年的繁忙工作中去，直到春天的到来他日程才有空闲的时间让他追查Huarchefant的下落。  
“H”半透明的屏幕上出现一个小小的字母。  
“HAU”Meteor习惯的性的在H之后打上了另外两个字母，手指自动在H，A，U的后边接着打出字母R，之后是C，H，E，最后拼写F，A，N，T。  
“HAURCHEFANT”Meteor看到屏幕上出现这个词汇先是一愣，接着叭叭叭按键删除。他接着又输入几个字，然而总将H字母打头的词语写成Haurchefant。Meteor盯着半透明显示器后的巨大办公室里工蜂一样的来往的人们发呆，名为“MoogLe”的愚蠢AI不停库啵库啵的提醒Meteor工作，Meteor才回过神继续忙碌起来。  
Meteor每日工作的例行日常不知何时增添了一项对着Haurchefant的名字发呆的日程。

（tbc）


End file.
